The Suite Life of High School Musical
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberriesxx
Summary: Troypay, Ryella, & Chaylor TSL: ZachMax, CodyBarbara, LondonLance, TrevorMaddie CHAPTER 2 UP
1. trailer

**The HSM gang heads to Boston for Spring Break...**

_Maddie and Trevor kiss (flashes)_

_Gabriella and Ryan kiss (flashes)_

_Troy and Sharpay kiss (flashes)_

_Max and Zach kiss (flashes)_

_Taylor and Chad kiss (flashes)_

_Cody and Barbara kiss (flashes)_

_London and Lance kiss (flashes)_

**Friendships will be tested...**

"_London don't ignore me! Sharpay's my friend too!" Maddie yells._

_Sharpay and London walk away._

_(flashes)_

"_Chad, hang out with us!" Zach yells._

"_No, Chad hang out with Ryan and me!" Troy yells._

_(flashes)_

"_Gabreilla, why aren't you talking to me?" Sharpay asks._

"_Because you and London ignored Maddie, and Taylor and you don't care anymore."_

"_What?" Sharpay yells. "I'm sorry!" _

"_No, Shar, it's too late." Gabreilla walks to Maddie._

**Loves will be broken..**

"_Troy, you're kinda cute." Maddie says._

"_You're not bad yourself."they walk away._

_(flashes)_

"_Trevor, you're so smart." Sharpay gushes._

"_You're scheming. I love that." they walk away._

_(flashes)_

"_Maddie! Get off of my boyfriend!" Sharpay yells._

"_No, you won't get away from mine!" Maddie yells back, pulling away from Troy._

**Secrets will be revealed...**

"_Sharpay, you're my sister, and Ryan's our triplet." Maddie confesses._

_(flashes)_

"_You're my twin!" Troy yells._

"_Didn't dad tell you!?" Trevor yells back._

**And, most imprtant...**

_everyone's faces flash_

**They'll all...**

_everyone's faces flash again_

**change in some way...**

_shows Sharpay be nice to Maddie_

_shows Troy do a math eqation on a piece of paper_

_shows Chad be less cocky_

_shows Gabreilla stand up for herself_

**The Suite Life of High School Musical**

**Live, Love, and Change**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To The Tipton!

**The Suite Life of High School Musical**

**Chapter 1: I Almost Forgot, Welcome to The Tipton! **

Zach and Cody walked up to the group of 6 kids. "Hey, Blondie, what's you name? You look like Maddie." Zach said to Sharpay.

"Maddie? Maddie who? I'm Sharpay Evans." Sharpay said, her hair flipped over her shoulders.

Sharpay walked over to the candy counter. "Wow." she said. Maddie turned around and saw Sharpay, who could have been her twin.

"Wow is right. I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick." Sharpay stuck out her hand for Maddie to shake. Maddie took her hand, and shook it, nicely. "Uh, did anyone tell you that you might be adopted?" Maddie asked.

"No. Why?" Sharpay replied, with a curious look plastered across her face. Maddie took a deep breathe, and pointed to Ryan.

"Is he your twin?" she asked. Sharpay smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, his name is Ryan." Sharpay replied to the candy counter girl.

"Sharpay, you're my sister, and Ryan's our triplet." Maddie confessed. Sharpay's jaw dropped. She ran to Ryan and told him, his jaw dropped, like Sharpay's. Maddie ran over to them.

"Look, I just was looking in my attic, and found a birth certificates. It said Ryan, Sharpay, and Madeline Fitzpatrick. I just freaked out. My mom and dad said, you two were adopted. I lost my mind, trying to find you all through out the city and all over Massachusetts. I finally gave up last year, about a month or two before I started working here." Maddie spilled. Sharpay and Ryan were speachless, in two ways. One, their parents never said they were adopted. Two, they couln't believe Maddie wanted to find them that bad.

"Wow." Ryan and Sharpay said in unison. All three of them looked from one, to another.

"Look, I'm sorry to dump all of that on you." Maddie said, sympathetically.

"No, don't worry! You're the sister I've always wanted!" Sharpay squeeled. The rest of the group walked to them.

"What's up, Shar?" Troy asked her.

"Maddie here," she pointed to Maddie with a smile, "is our triplet, and the sister I've always wanted!" Sharpay squeeled. Maddie looked all of them.

"I almost forgot, welcome to the Tipton!" Maddie said, striking a pose, running to the candy counter.

Okay, lol horrible, not? You tell me your opinion!

Xoxo Taylor


	3. Chapter 2:Room Arrangements

**Chapter 2: Room Arrangements**

"Well, since my dad payed for the trip, let's see how many rooms we have." Troy stated, walking up to the check-in desk, with Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad behind him.

"Hello, welcome to the Tipton. Holly moley! Maddie, Trevor, how did you meet these 4?" Mr. Moseby asked. Maddie rushed to the desk.

"Uh, meet Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Gabriella, and- oh, who are you?" Maddie asked Troy.

"I'm Troy, who's Trevor?" Troy asked, confused. 'He's so hot when he's confused.' Sharpay thought.

"My boyfriend." Maddie answered, Troy nodded.

"Well, okay. Name?" Mr. Moseby asked them.

"Bolton." Troy stated, shifting his weight from his left leg, to his right, now leaning next to Sharpay, giving her a shock through her body.

"Yes, here are your keys." he answered, giving Troy three keys.

"Okay. Thank you." he turned around, giving a key to Ryan and Chad.

"Well, who's bunking with who?" Sharpay asked.

"Ryan and Gabi in one room. Chad and Taylor in another. And, you and I in the third one." Troy said, looking at them as he said their names. Sharpay nodded. They walked to the elevator, and went to the 23rd floor.

"Well, let's see our room." Troy said, opening the door to their room. Sharpay and Troy gasped when they saw it. It was the honeymoon sweet, with the red heart bed, and chocolate box on the bed.

"Well, I guess we're married now." Sharpay laughed at her own comment. Troy awkwardly laughed, even though he really liked the name Sharpay Bolton. She walked in the room, dragging her suitcase, Troy cleared his throat. She smiled, turning around. He had his hands on the stereo. He turned it on and a slow song played. She smiled, and walked to him, and they began to dance. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. She smiled.

"Do you like the name Sharpay Bolton?" Troy asekd her, out of nowhere. She laughed.

"I love it." she smiled and looked up at him, their lips seconds apart. She pushed herself into him, and he pushed back, kissing for a minute.

"So do I." Troy replied, smiling. She rested her head on Troy's shoulder. He smiled, as the song finished.

"I have to go, Troy. But, I'll see you at 5 for dinner right?" she asked, approaching the door.

"Bye, Mrs. Bolton." Troy said, smiling. Sharpay laughed.

"Bye, Mr. Bolton." she joked back, closing the door. She walked to the end of the hall, than darted back, knocking the door.

"What, Mrs. Bolton?" he joked again.

"Can I have the key?" she asked.

"No, cause I'm leaving to go to get candy at the candy counter." he said.

"Well, come with me to the front desk to get the key?" she asked.

"Of course." he said, locking the door, grabbing the key. He grasped her hand, making her moan.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Your hands are nice and warm." she whispered in his ear, making him shiver. She rested her head on his shoulder, making him shiver again, from her touch. They walked down the hall to the elevator. Sharpay hit the 1 botton. The door opened, and they stepped out, down the stairs of the lobby, to the front desk.

"Mr. Moseby, do you have a spare key to the honeymoon suite, for us?" Troy asked.

"Yes, sir." he handed the key to Troy and Sharpay.

"Thank you, Mr. Moseby."

"Ah, it's my pleasure Maddie."

"I'm Maddie's sister, Sharpay."

"Than why are you with her boyfriend?" he asked.

"This is Troy. Who are you talking about?" Mr. Moseby pointed to Maddie and Trevor. Sharpay and Troy turned around. Sharpay gasped and Troy was stunned. Sharpay ran to her sister.

"Wow. Who's this?" Sharpay asked.

"Trevor Bolton." Trevor said, sticking out her hand. Sharpay gladly shook it.Sharpay pointed to a stunned Troy, standing next to her.

"This is Troy Bolton. Any relation to Jack Bolton?" Sharpay asked, for Troy.

"Yeah, he's my dad." Trevor said.

"You two must be twins." Sharpay said.

"You're my twin!" Troy yelled.

"Didn't dad tell you?" Trevor yelled back. Troy ran his fingers through his brown hair. Sharpay ran her fingers down his back, making him shiver, for the third time.

* * *

**Okay, guys I updated! So, I hope you're all happy, lol! I love this chapter, it's kind of fluffy and dramatic. So, I hope you all like it!**

**xoxo**

**Taylor**


	4. Update

**Guess What?!**

**I'm going to have to stop**

**some of my stories**

**because i have new ones**

**I really wanna get out!!**

**But, some will have a chapter, than**

**eventually, I'll add the sequel...**

**this affects only 2 stories:**

**Closet Kisses**

**&&**

**Troypay: Hate or Love?**

**The stories I'm not going to do are:**

**AHH! MY DREAM IS OUT TO THE WORLD!!**

**Because Of A Girl**

**YouTube Lovers: A Troypay Story**

**&&**

**Loving Me, Loving You ((Going To POSSIBLY Bring This Back))**

**The Ones I Will Bring Back/Do ASAP:**

**Operation: Kyella**

**The Suite Life Of High School Musical ((After A Short Break 1 Month))**

**Ever Ever After ((With My BFF, Jaymee))**

**&&**

**ZashleyTroypay Love ((After A 1 Month Break Also))**

**I Hope I Didn't Upset All Of You..The YouTube Lovers One Is A BIG Hit, But **

**I Don't Think I'll Be Able To Do It! ((SOOOO SORRY:( (JUST SOOO SWAMPED)**

**Love,**

**  
Taylor **


End file.
